


inscription

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Stony Bingo, Superhusbands, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Steve and Tony are newlyweds.Neither quite believes it yet, even despite the certificate and rather pompous wedding, in Steve's opinion.





	inscription

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my "wedding night fluff" bingo square.

They collapse on their bed, pinkies intertwined. Ties loosened, lazy smiles. They couldn’t be any happier.

They were _married._ Married! Husband and husband. _God,_ that word was never going to get old. Maybe for their peers, the rest of the Avengers, but not for them. Steve Stark-Rogers and Tony Stark-Rogers, _husbands. Husbands, husbands, hus—_

“Steve?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

Steve turns his head to grin at Tony. “I love you too.”

The feeling was euphoric. They were wed, now. They wore matching silver bands, each with an inscription that would be kept between them, and only them.

They’re silent for a few moments in attempt to really let sink in reality. The wonderful, beautiful reality they were currently living in. Their breathing was soft, their muscles lax and resting after such an eventful day.

Steve sighs contentedly. “As much as I’d _love_ to consummate this marriage...”

Tony swats lightly at his husband’s (there’s that word again!) arm. “Steven Grant, you dog. Is that the only reason you married me? For sex?”

Steve rolls his eyes fondly. “Sure, Tony,” he huffs. “I was just going to say that I’m a bit worn out after today. Maybe we could save the newlywed sex for later. Or catch up on the honeymoon.”

A soft laugh escapes Tony’s lips. “Hm. And as much as I love having sex with you, and as much as I’d like to tear that suit right off your person, I have to agree.”

“Who says you can’t still rip the suit off?” Steve asks innocently, Tony turning his head to meet Steve’s cool, blue gaze. Pure love and affection is very present in Tony’s warm, coffee brown eyes.

“You’re adorable, Rogers, really.”

“It’s actually _Stark-_ Rogers now,” Steve retorts.

“You’re such a goof.”

“It’s why you married me.”

Tony hums. “Glad I did,” he says, unlinking their fingers so he could prop himself up. Tony leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s plush, pink lips. They taste vaguely of the champagne served earlier, as well as the normal taste of _Steve._

“Gosh, I’m so happy,” Steve admits, though they both knew it already. They were _both_ elated.

“I never want this night to end,” Tony murmurs.

“I don’t care when or where we are, as long as I’m with you,” Steve grins, bright and unguarded.

Tony scoffs. “You sap.”

“Well, someone has to be sappy enough for the both of us. God knows it’s not you,” Steve raises an eyebrow. His expression is dopey.

Tony shakes his head, laughing softly. He pushes himself off the bed to start getting undressed. He really just wanted to fall asleep in his husband’s arms, comfortable and cozy under the covers. Tony hears Steve groan as he reluctantly gets up himself.

Steve creeps up behind Tony to massage his now bare shoulders. Tony leans into the touch, and Steve ducks his head to plant kisses up the former’s neck.

“Love you,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s neck.

“So I’ve heard,” Tony bites his lip. “Love you too.”

Steve pulls away, Tony whining at the loss of contact, but he realizes it’s because Steve needs to get his suit off as well.

Soon enough, their clothes are discarded, the lights are out, and they’re crawling into bed. Tony presses back against Steve, soaking in his heat.

“Can’t believe we’re married,” Steve whispers.

“Well you’d better start believing it,” Tony teases, “’cause you’re stuck with me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was cute?? maybe?? i hope??
> 
> comments and kudos are very very appreciated!!  
> also tell me if you want more superhusband fluff!!
> 
> <3


End file.
